criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Blood and Glory/Transcript
Chief King: Shhh, listen, <Rank> . Do you hear that? David Jones: Er, I don't hear anything, Chief. Chief King: Exactly. Here in Maple Heights, silence reigns supreme. And when you're investigating, I need you to be more discreet than ever. Chief King: You've come a long way : you started out in the bowels of the city, before investigating the heart which pumps the economy. Chief King: You then went right into the soul of Grimsborough, before heading on up to our city's eyes set on the vision of tomorrow. Chief King: And now you've earned a place in Maple Heights. Home to the most important and powerful families of Grimsborough, the founders of this city! Chief King: The families here have centuries' old reputation to maintain, and now you'll see their power at play now that the mayoral election campaigns are about to begin. Chief King: Talking of which, we're going to be late for the Mayor's big speech at his garden party if we don't hurry. Are you ready, ? Jones: Yes! I heard there will be cake! At the Mayor's Garden Party... Mayor Johnson: Grimsborough citizens, friends, delegates, it's been an honor to serve you for these past eight years. Jerry Bigwall: Hear, hear! Jones: Huh, that man's eating cake before everyone else-- Chief King: Shhhhh.... Mayor Johnson: In our darkest hour, we stood strong and kept up hope. And with the help of our fine police department, we vanquished the evil on our streets! Mayor Johnson: But the fight isn't over yet, but if you will let me, I'd like to march one last time into battle and finish what we have started. Mayor Johnson: If you vote for me, I promise to finish the dream our ancestors first started when they created this city. Together, we can raise Grimsborough out of the ashes! Mayor Johnson: Together we-- Oh, my God, what's happening to Jerry?! Somebody call an ambulance! Jones: Oh my God, , that man just started coughing up a fountain of blood! Chief King: Your whole career has been leading up to this, ! Go investigate the scene, but remember: this is Maple Heights, so be discreet! Chapter One Investigate Garden Party. Jones: What a waste of cak-- I mean, what a waste of human life! Jones: You're right, , it seems as if Jerry started coughing up blood right after eating some of this cake. Are you ready to look through it? Jones: Right, let's wrap the body up before any more people see it. We don't want to make the Mayor's re-election campaign any worse. Jones: And I agree, even though the Mayor can't be considered a suspect, we still need to talk to him. Talk to Mayor Johnson About the Murder. Mayor Johnson: I can't believe it! My re-election campaign starts off with a disaster! This can't be happening! Mayor Johnson: I've know Jerry my whole life. Heck, if I got elected Mayor the first time round, it was in part thanks to him! Mayor Johnson: Jerry owned the members' only Livingstone Club where all the greats of this city would meet up and discuss business: he was a pillar of Maple Heights. Mayor Johnson: I don't see how anybody could want him dead... oh, God, what if the killer didn't want him dead, but me?! Jones: We can't know for sure, Mr. Mayor, and that's why we'll send round some policeman to watch over you. Until then, stay away from cake! (After talking to Mayor Johnson) Jones: You're right, , the Mayor mentioned that our victim owned the Livingstone Club. Let's suit up and go check it out! Examine Cake. Jones: Oh my God, I can't believe you just found some freaking RAZOR BLADES in that cake, ! Jones: The blades must have been hidden in the cake when Jerry ate it... and he coughed them back into it afterwards. Which means we have our murder weapon! Jones: And look, there's something written on these blades but I can't quite make out the words. Do you think you could help out? Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Dialogues